


Sisters Forever

by DiamondSwordStab2003



Category: Camp Lazlo!, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Genre: Adventure, Babies, Camp Lazlo - Freeform, Cartoon Network - Freeform, Distress, Nintendo - Freeform, Other, Parody, Spoof, Trouble, Yoshi - Freeform, reunite, rhino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSwordStab2003/pseuds/DiamondSwordStab2003
Summary: When 3 week old tortoiseshell kitten Emma's calico sister Abby and her mom get catnapped by a group of coyotes, she meets a friendly albino pygmy rhino bean scout named Clam, who agrees to reunite her with her sister and her mother on a long journey through the woods of Pimpleback Mountain. Will she be successfully reunited with her family, or will she and Clam be in disaster for the rest of their lives?





	1. It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a camp lazlo parody of the nintendo game yoshi's island.

In the Pimpleback Mountains, a female burmese cat was nursing her 2 babies, a tortoiseshell kitten and a calico kitten. The kittens were named Emma and Abby. They were twin sisters who always looked after for each other and were inseparable. The only difference you could tell from them is that Abby wore a lavender bow on her head, and Emma looked like she was wearing orange and black clothes. They were the same age at 3 weeks old, except that Abby was a minute and a half older. 

But what were they doing right now?

Oh, they were nursing on their mom, purring and kneading her stomach. Life was trouble-free and relaxing, nursing on your mom's 6 nipples and riding on her back was some of the best stuff a kitten would experience. Yeah, life was pretty much stress-free for the babies. 

888

The sisters were cuddling against their mom, both were sleeping, feeling very safe and relaxed. They were purring loudly as they slept. In response to their purrs of happiness, mom cat grooms her kittens affectionately. This was all until an unusual sound was heard. It sounded like a wolf growl, and the figure of the creature looked like a canine. The figure came even closer to her, this time, sticking his snout in her face. This made the mom very angry, as she protected her kittens by hissing and swatting at him. The creature, revealed to be a coyote, fights back by grabbing her by the mouth and stealing her away. The other kittens notice and start crying loudly in unison for their mother. The coyote turns around... aaannndd.... steals the kittens. The girls start crying even harder, Emma struggling to get free, Abby continuing to cry loudly. In success, the tortie gets out free from the jaws of the coyote, unfortunately, her sister still with the canine. She calls out for her sister, and her sister calling back at her as the coyote faded away into the woods. Emma was heartbroken, very devastated that her mother and her sister were catnapped by coyotes. In response to this distressing event, she starts wailing very loudly. 

 

888

Meanwhile near Camp Kidney, an albino pygmy rhino named Clam was taking a stroll through the woods, when he heard a squeaky meow that sounded more like a wail. He went to investigate where the sound came from. He searched and searched everywhere until he tripped over a tiny, furry object. He turned around to see a tiny, helpless kitten crying her eyes out for her mom. Concerned, he gently scoops her up in his hands and placed her between his two horns on his nose. The tortie stopped crying to see a strange yellow creature staring straight at her, while on his nose between two sharp horns. She was too confused to continue crying, studying the rhino's features, then licking his front horn. Clam started giggling in response to this. 

 

Clam: Ha-ha-ha! That tickles! 

 

He removes her from his nose and places her down on the ground. He bids her goodbye, then walks away, continuing his stroll. Emma follows him from behind as if she started to get imprinted on him. The rhino looks behind him to see the exact same kitten following him. She crawls up to him and starts to embrace his leg, begging, begging for him to help find her mother, and most importantly, find her sister. The kitten was looking up at him, meowing slowly. 

 

Clam: What's the matter? Do you want to find your sister?

 

She nods her head. Then she meows to be picked up. He picks her up and places her in the same place she was before, on his nose between his two horns. 

 

Clam: Where do you want me to go? 

 

The kitten points towards an open entrance to the woods. Clam walks towards what she's pointing at, into the woods.

 

This begins a very looonnngg adventure, an adventure to find Abby and reunite her with her sister.


	2. Getting To The Basics

We are now currently in the woods, it was a dark and scary place to be, but that's where the coyote went, so they go through there anyway. Emma was currently sitting on Clam's nose, between his two horns, grooming the front horn. 

Why was she doing that?

She was licking his horn because it made her feel safer and it reminded her of being with mom. She also put her mouth on the horn, suckling on it. This made him smile very hard, and he started giggling.

 

Clam: Heh-heh! That tickles! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! 

 

He removes her from his nose and cuddles her, baby-talking to her as he does so. 

 

Clam: You are the cutest little kitty ever! But wait! What should I name you... Hmmmmmm.... 

 

The kitten meowed at him as if she tried to remind him that her name was Emma, but he was oblivious to it. Despite all the meowing, he named her something else.

 

Clam: I'll call you Zing! 

 

Emma facepalmed herself. Clam begins to cradle her and rock her back and forth like a human baby. He starts singing rock-a-bye baby as he rocks her.

 

Clam: Rock-a-byeeee babbbbyyyy.... on the tree top..  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.....  
When the branch breaks, the baby will fall....  
And in my arms, she curls into a ball....  
On the cold ground, little Zing starts to crawl...  
Little kitty, oh so small...  
She loves her rhino, oh so tall... (not really...)  
I really love my, precious Zin...

 

It all ends when a snake touches Clam's leg, causing him to drop the baby and she appears in a bubble. The second she was in that bubble, she starts bawling, very hard. Shocked and worried bad, Clam shouts out for her and starts chasing after her.

 

Clam: BAAAAABBBYYYY!!!! 

 

The bubble floats higher and she starts crying harder. You know what's even scarier? There's a 10 second time limit to get her back or else she would fall down and get tracked down by the coyotes; yes, the coyotes are literally tracking down her and searching for her. The scary thing is that the time limit is 5 seconds now. 

 

Clam: ZZZZIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!! 

 

He jumps high into the air, popping the bubble with his horns. Emma, or "Zing", falls into his arms. For the first time ever, she snuggles up to his chest and starts purring. 

 

Clam: Awwwww.... You are so cute, Zing....

 

Maybe having a rhino bean scout trying to reunite and track down your sister isn't that bad at all....

Maybe it was just all getting to the basics...


	3. Protecting The Baby

Ever since the incident with the snake, Clam has been extra overprotective of the little tortoiseshell. He must've learnt a lesson from the experience, and to never let anything hurt him again, being courageous and confident. Because if a predator touches him, even it if was on accident, Emma would be forced into a bubble and he'd have to endure her ear-piercing cries while risking his life trying to pop the bubble, from letting the timer reach 0. To prevent things from getting worse, he places her between his horns on his nose, in which she actually enjoyed because his nose is literally part of his face and she could simply turn her head around to look at his eyes. 

 

Clam: Let's continue to find your sister.

"Zing" meows at him as if she was unsure about what he said.

 

Clam: It's OK, I'll protect you, protect you from the predators and dangers of this outside world. 

He continues to walk through the woods, complete with the baby girl riding on his nose, who was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

 

While the duo were on the move, a creature was in a bush behind him, staring at him; especially the baby. The creature was the same one who catnapped Abby and the kittens' mom, it was a huge, greyish-brown coyote, named Alpha Ty. He was this mean coyote who seemed to like eating cats, as they are a part of their food chain. His sidesicks/minions, Dead and Dread were raccoons with bandannas, Dead had the red bandanna, Dread had the blue bandanna.  
As the 3 watched Clam walk through the woods, Ty opened his mouth with a omimious, deep voice.

Alpha Ty: Do any of you dodo-heads see the baby?

 

Dead, one of the raccoons, answered in a high pitched voice.

 

Dead: Yep, it's the tortoiseshell kitty, riding on the yellow dinosaur's nose, right?

 

Alpha Ty facepalms himself.

 

Alpha Ty: Of course, you dummy!

 

Dread responds in a slightly lower pitched voice.

 

Dread: What's the matter, sir? Is the Tyrannosaurus Rex ruining your life?

 

Alpha Ty: Yes! And you know what's even worse?

 

The raccoons ask "what" in unison.

 

Alpha Ty: He's got a hold of the baby! He ain't never gonna give it to us! That rhino is an asshole! So to SNATCH the baby girl, we need some baddies. 

 

Dead: What baddies?

 

Alpha Ty: Like this.

 

He starts howling very loudly, which got the attention of 100+ prairie dog-like creatures named Pygmies. Responding to the howls, the small rodents stampede to the forest, where Clam was. In the less than 5 seconds, they crowd around him, trying to reach the baby from his nose. One knocked the kitten off and ran off with her. Emma starts crying again, making the rhino very anxious. 

 

Clam: THE BABY!!!!!!  
He suddenly starts to lose his mind, his blood boils, his teeth clench, he starts growling angrily.   
He starts to charge off after the pygmie, who snickered at his agony.

 

Pygmie: She's mine!  
The baby continues to cry desperately as an angry rhino was chasing after her captivator. Pygmie turned around to see someone chasing him. Scared, he ran faster.

 

Clam: GIVE. BACK. MY. BABBBBYYYYY!!!!!!  
He charges into the kidnapper like a real rhino and starts beating him up; punching, kicking, biting, scratching the annoying creature. In the fight cloud, Emma was still crying, clinging onto the rhino's tail. After the final slap, the rodent pleads sorry while crying his eyes out.

 

Pygmie: PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME UP!!! PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!! I FORGIVE YOU!!! AND I WON'T TAKE THE BABY AGAIN! I PROMISE! JUST DON'T BEAT ME UP!!!!  
He runs off in a jiffy. 

 

Clam: That's right! Run off like a baby!  
The tortie starts purring happily, licking his tail. Clam turns around to see "his" kitten grooming his tail.

 

Clam: Why do you like to lick me so much? Why?

Emma purrs louder to the point to sounding like a motorcycle. Happy that she loves and cares about him, he wags his tail. Confused about this, she starts playing with his tail for the first time. 

 

Clam: Awwwwwwww.... You hit a milestone.... Two milestones in one day....   
He encourages her to keep playing by continuing to wag his tail. 

After about 2 minutes, she finally caught his tail and starts nursing on it, continuing to purr loudly.

 

Clam: She discovered something new today.... And that was learning how to play..

He tried to remove the kitten from his tail, but she was still nursing on his tail, clutching it with her paws, and purring like there's no tomorrow. 

 

Clam: It's feeding time.

 

Looks like it's another quest, a quest to find a bottle for "Zing" the tortoiseshell kitten, along with saving Abby and the twins' mom from the clutches of Alpha Ty.


	4. The Baby Bottle

Clam is on a quest to find Emma a baby bottle, since she was suckling on his tail and refusing to let go. Yeah, since they were in the forest, there was no way he could even find a trace of a bottle being found, also multitasking 2 quests at the same time. But luckily, they were at the end of the forest; this is proven because a sunlight was shining just outside the forest. Outside the forest was a huge green meadow with sunflowers everywhere and a log cabin just a distance away. Maybe the cabin would have a bottle, who knows? Unfortunately, due to rhinos not having the best vision, this was going to be like a task for him. But there wasn't much time before night, when the coyotes would pop out the most. So he ventured off, dragging the kitten behind him, who was still suckling on his tail. He looks around for the cabin, but there wasn't one around; rhinos have crappy eyesight. 

 

Clam: Where is that cabin? 

 

While he was looking around for a bottle, a crying baby was heard. It wasn't the kitten, it wasn't a coyote, but a human baby, and it was coming from the cabin. Clam's ears perk up as the sound traveled into his system. He follows the sound going on and found the cabin; it was made out of wood and the windows were glass. He looks through the window to see a young woman, probably around 25 years of age, comforting a newborn baby, who was crying relentlessly. 

 

Clam: Awww... Poor baby...  
He continues to watch for 5 more minutes, when he got bored and entered the cabin, the mother not batting an eye that a rhino was in her home. He climbs up the cabinets and opens the door to them; containing food, drinks, baby formula, and a baby bottle. He takes the formula and bottle, gets down from the cabinet, and leaves the cabin, without saying hi or anything. He walks a couple miles away from the cabin, in which a creek with a water stream was nearby with a large apple tree, so that's lucky for him. 

 

Clam: Perfect setting.

 

He walks over to the apple tree and sits under it, opening the baby bottle and filling the bottle with lake water from the creek. The rhino pours some baby formula powder in it, closes the bottle, next shaking it like an energy drink. He tests the bottle temperature on his wrist, results show that the milk is warm, which is strange because creek water is usually cold.

 

Clam: Ready for feeding.  
He removes Emma from his tail, which causes her to start crying. But the tears didn't last long since a warm bottle of fresh formula was already made especially for her. The rhino scoops her up and cradles her like a human baby. He tries to feed her, but she was being stubborn about it. 

 

Clam: Why won't you feed?  
The kitten just seems to refuse to eat because she wasn't wrapped up in something warm. Recognizing her problem quickly, he takes off his bean scout shirt and swaddles her in it, tying his neckerchief around her head. Now that's much better...  
He finally starts to feed her, the baby chugging it down in large gulps, purring loudly, and her ears twitching. 

 

Clam: You eat too fast, Zing. No wonder you were so hungry...

 

Emma stares at his face as if she was truly imprinted on him. Within the last two hours they met, she's really grown attached to him. She purred everytime he was near, when she first met him, while riding on his nose, and in general. She cried and meowed everytime she was in distress and Clam would come to the rescue for her. But she's not going to be adopted, she's getting reunited with her sister. 

Anyway, she continued purring and reaching at his face while drinking her bottle.

 

Clam: You are so cute.....

 

3 minutes later…

She has finished her bottle in just 3 minutes and 26 seconds, which is pretty fast for a little 3 week old kitten. Now she has a “milk mustache” all over her mouth, much to Clam’s liking. 

 

Clam: You look like a guy with a white mustache with milk all over your mouth…

 

He unswaddles her and starts to cuddle her against his face. She purrs in response, very loudly. 

 

Clam: She sounds like a motorcycle when she purrs.. 

 

He pets her some more, then placing her on his nose. This made her so relaxed and safe, that she crawled to his left eye, and hugged it…. 

 

Clam: Umm… Can you stop hugging my eye? It really hurts…. 

 

Being defiant, she crawls back to his nose, sitting in front of his eyes, grabs his ears, and tugged on them very roughly. 

 

Clam: OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!   
His screams of pain somewhat attracted the wolves; no, they're not part of Alpha Ty's clan, they're their own separate pack. In response to the screams, they start a long series of loud and drawn out howls. Clam became very nervous of what was going on right now, apologizing for screaming too loudly at the cacophonic howls. He walks away slowly, while looking for where the howls came from.

 

Clam: Where are these howls coming from? Could they be wolves?  
He keeps on walking until he walks into another canine creature. He was correct, it was a wolf.... The wolf starts growling loudly at him, getting ready to potentially attack him. Clam was in for something very life-risking and scary....


	5. Lost In The Caverns

The wolf was stalking Clam, barking and snarling at him. This was one of the most traumatizing moments in his life, ever. Emma was bawling hard on his nose, and Clam himself was scared and driven to tears. Before he knew it, the wolf started chasing after him. Reflexively, he ran off like a bullet. More howling was heard, and then MORE wolves were on the run for him. The poor rhino and kitten were crying and screaming as they got chased by a pack of wolves. In the bushes, Alpha Ty was watching their agony, snickering at their pain. 

 

Alpha Ty: I just love it when that dinosaur is in agony.... Now it's my turn..  
He joins in with all the other wolves, chasing Clam, howling and yipping at him. 

 

The bean scout turns back to see not a wolf, but a coyote chasing after him. He speeds up faster and starts screaming for his mother, alongside Emma, who was also crying for her mother. They run through the plains, through the mountains, and then underground until he falls off a ledge in the cave. The pack were going to continue to chase after the rhino, but when they looked down the 200 feet cliff, they changed their mind.

 

Alpha Ty: Darn it! We lost 'em! 

 

Wolf #1: Yeah, he should've not fall off the cliff. 

 

Alpha Ty: I know, righ.. Wait.... Who are you?

 

Wolf #1: I am the leader of my wolf pack.

 

Alpha Ty: Cool! So, do you and your pack want to join my force?

 

Wolf #1: Sure, why not?  
The pack form together to become a force known as the "beast clan". They team up in a pack to find Clam and Emma, and then kill the kitten and eat her, her sister, and their mom.

 

Meanwhile, Clam was still falling in the air, screaming for his life with Emma, who was hugging his horn tightly. He prayed and pleased that he wouldn't die as he fell 200 ft off the cliff, he was crying to not to die at the age of 10 years old. There was no hope, they would eventually fall to the ground and crack their skulls open. He was so traumatized by the experience, that he closed his eyes and placed his palms together, praying that he wouldn't crack his head.

 

Clam: I don't wanna die! Clam doesn't wanna crack skull open! Oh jesus lord, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't di......

To his surprise, he felt something splash upon him, his body starting to float, and water filling up his nostrils, he was underwater, in the caverns by the way. There was no source of light except for the dark blue glow of Emma's eyes, there were no floor for Clam to stand on in the water; he had to keep floating or else he would drown. The environment was scary and confusing to the bean scout, so he thought of an escape plan to break out of the caverns. Immediately, he dives underwater and swims 100 ft down, avoiding any eels, sea lampreys, and anglers as much as possible. Unfortunately, a lamprey that looks a lot like Lamar attaches himself to his back. The rhino looks back and starts panicking, swimming around place to place so that he could get the parasite off him. He ends up in an underwater sewer-like tunnel, still trying to get the lamprey off him, pulling on it and even biting it, but it still wouldn't let go. Also, his breath was short of air, so he had to think fast. Even though his face was turning blue, he kept on swimming, trying to escape out of here. However, Emma wasn't short of breath, she was sleeping from exhaustion of screaming too much. 

 

Clam: *moaning*

Oh no... Now he's really struggling to get air. He ceased swimming and started to clutch his chest. He tried to continue breathing, but he has been submerged underwater for too long, now he's on the verge of drowning.


End file.
